Lord of the Medallions part 1
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is the human and Thomas the Tank Engine crossover parody of the original story, "Lord of the Rings" which is written by J. R. R. Tolkien. However, it's more based on Veggie Tales episode, "Lord of the Beans". I think it'll be half Lord of the Rings and half Lord of the Beans parody of my story, "Lord of the Medallions." This part is different from the beggining of the movie.


Jessica(aka jlj16) (voiceover):

I amar prestar aen...

The world is changed.

Han mathon ne nen...

I feel it in the water.

Han mathon ne chae...

I feel it in the Earth.

A han noston ned gwilith...

I smell it in the air.

Jessica as a narrator or voiceover: Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.

[The title appeared in the screen or camera, "Lord of the Medallions".]

Jessica: It began with the forging of the great medallions. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.

[Dissolved to the Dwarf lords.]

Jessica: Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.

[Dissolved to nine men with nine medallions.]

Jessica: And nine, nine medallions were gifted to the race of Men - who above all else, desire power. For within these medallions was bound the strength and will to govern each race.

[Faded to Middle Earth map]

Jessica: But they were all of them deceived, for another medallion was made.

[Faded to the Land of Mordor]

Jessica: In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the evil girl in purple, Ashley Asey forged in secret a master medallion, to control all others.

[The 17 year old human girl with dark purple long hair tied in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, white skin, blackish-purple nails, and she wore dark purple boots under her light purple and dark purple robe with long sleeves named Ashley Asey who is shown at the Crack of Doom, wearing the One Medallion around her neck.]

[The Medallion begins to glow yellow.]

Jessica: And into this Medallion, she poured her cruelty, her malice, and her will to dominate all life. One Medallion to rule them all.

[Villagers flee from burning homes as the army of Ashley Asey are the Skeleton Warriors in armor suit began their attack on the inhabitants of Middle-Earth.]

Jessica: One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Medallion. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of humanized train engines including Thomas the Engine and Elves march against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth.

[Vast armies of Thomas the Engine in humanoid form's friends, Elves and Skeleton Warriors assemble on a battlefield. The Skeleton Warriors attack the Alliance, rushing across the field that separates the two armies. They started to fight each other with swords and bows with arrows.]

Bock-Choi: (the male, young robotic leader and prince with paper white body skin, dark brown eyes, brown hair, an attenna on his head, white long-sleeved shirt with a brown vest, yellow pants, brown boots that went up to his knees, brown belt around his waist, yellow cape with a hood and he had a sword. He used his laser eyes to blast one of the Skeleton Warriors and it vaporized. He raised his sword up in triumph and cried out to his army of humanized train engines.) Onto the mission, men, we need to get the Medallion from Ashley to bring peace! Ya!

[As he and all his army defeated all the Skeleton Warriors.]

Jessica: Victory was near. But the power of the Medallion could not be undone. And luckily, Thomas the Engine got the Medallion from Ashley.

Thomas the Engine in humanoid form: (snatched the Medallion from Ashley Asey and toss it to Bock-Choi.) Bock-Choi, catch!

Bock-Choi: (catch it)

One of the Skeleton Warriors: (went behind Bock-Choi)

Thomas: (gaspped when he saw the Skeleton Warrior is right behind him!) Bock-Choi, behind you!

One of the Skeleton Warriors: (lift Bock-Choi up and throw him against the rock)

Bock-Choi: Oof! (as he hit to the rock then slipped down to the ground.)

Ashley Asey: (call out with an order) Drop all your weapons or say goodbye to your leader!

All the humanized train engines, Elves and Bock-Choi's army: (decided to give up and dropped all their weapons sadly.)

Jessica: It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Bock-Choi, robot son of King James, took up his father's sword.

Bock-Choi: (angrily stood up and his arms grabbed by a pair of Skeleton Warriors.)

Ashley Asey: (approached Bock-Choi and stomped his sword, shattering it. She made an evil smile.) Hello, Prince Bock-Choi.

Bock-Choi: (glared at her) Hello, Dark Ashley.

Ashley Asey: (chuckled evilly) You can just call me Ashley. Now I know you want this Medallion, right?

Bock-Choi: That's right. It's my job from my father is to bring peace and nourished all the world in Middle-Earth.

Ashley Asey: I see that you're working for the father of yours, King James. And now first, you should join me as your aquintant and my troop once you hand me the Medallion and then we'll nourished Middle-Earth.

Bock-Choi: (angrily knocked the two Skeleton Warriors, set himself free and ran off to the river.)

Ashley Asey: (pointed at him who is getting away with the Medallion and ordered her troop of Skeleton Warriors) Get him!

Bock-Choi: (stopped by the river, and throw the Medallion to the river until it drowned so no one will find it.)

A pair of Skeleton Warriors: (captured Bock-Choi and grabbed him)

Ashley Asey: (to his skeletal guards) Tie him up with a chain!

The first Skeleton Warrior: (put Bock-Choi's hands behind his back and cuffed him with a handcuff)

Ashley Asey: Now, I want you men to find the Medallion before someone else does.

[Ashley and her evil troop taken Bock-Choi, Thomas, the humanized engines and the Elves as prisoners and put them in the huge wagon.]

Jessica: And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. And now Prince Bock-Choi and his army are taken by Ashley and the Medallion is in the water.

Jessica: History became legend, legend became myth, and for two weeks, the Medallion passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

[A human hand, scrabbling on the river-bed, comes across a round, flat, gold medal object wiht a chain, and closed its fingers around it.]

Rosie the Humanized Steamett: My precious. (her eyes are now glittery)

[A hand open its palm to reveal the Medallion.]

Jessica: The Medallion came to the cave girl in loincloth, Rosie the Steamett, who took it deep into the tunnels of Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed her.

[The Misty Mountains come into view. The scene changes to reveal a midden of decayed fish flesh and bones. Beyond them, Rosie crouches with her treasure.]

Rosie: It came to me, my own, my love, my own, my precious! Me, Rosie!

Jessica: The Medallion brought to Rosie unnatural long life. For five days, it poisoned her mind. And in the gloom of Rosie's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Medallion of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Rosie.

[The Medallion bounces slowly down a chasm in the rocks of Rosie's cave.]

Jessica: But something happened then the Medallion did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely person imaginable.

[A teenage boy with short chocolate brown hair with bangs/fringe, white skin, brown eyes and wore squared framed eyeglasses named Dustin(aka Skullzproductions) and he wore a red shirt under his brown coat and a brown baggy pants that is tucked in his brown boots. He was scrabbling amongst the bones and scree in the cave, comes across the medallion.]

Dustin: What's this?

Jessica: A boy named Dustin known as Skullzproductions of the Toon Land.

Dustin: A medallion! (gazes in delight and wonder at his new find.)

Rosie's voice: Lost! My precious is lost!

Dustin: (hears Rosie's shrieks, and gets to his feet. He puts the Medallion in his pocket.)

Jessica: For the time will soon come when the people of Toon Land where Gordon the Big Engine lives will shape hte fortunes of all.


End file.
